


A Chamber of Sunflowers

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: A Chamber of... [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s), no beta we die like noobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Octane thought that she loved him once but as he looks at her through the scope of his tripletake, with her smile focused on another, he knew it was past.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva (past)
Series: A Chamber of... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Chamber of Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> So @shes-fast-like-me inspired this but don't at them.

Octavio watched her through the 6 times zoom of his Triple Take's scope. Ajay Che. Out of all of the people he thought he'd one day see in a bloodsport, and he knew quite a few from his days as a daredevil, he never thought it would be her he would find here. 

In fact, she made her way to the Apex Games before he did. While he was busy, for those few months that they didn't talk, looking for his next thrill she had left for this. Something so… unAjay. She was a healer, a helper. 

But now he was watching her, stalking her from the water treatment plants. Through her scope he could see her smile widely at the person on her team. The person she just picked up whom he had downed. Well, okay. Bloodhound downed them, but he helped the hunter with the one shot that connected. Octavio wasn't used to waiting around and sniping. He was much more of a run into combat kind of person. 

Anita Williams. She went by Bangalore. He specifically pinged her for Bloodhound because she was Ajay's teammate. She was the one that made the healer smile. That used to be him. He used to be in that place.

"We should move." Bloodhound said. They had seen Bangalore getting pulled back up by 'Lifeline'. They wanted to move into the ring, getting better positioning. 

He didn't want to. This was his first game. His first chance to see Ajay. He didn't want to lose this moment. Even if she was showing that bright, wonderful smile that she used to show him all the time to someone else. 

"I hear ya." He called back to Bloth. 

He had always thought that what he and Ajay shared had been intimate. Something just between them. But the smile that she showed Bangalore was more loving than anything she had ever given him. 

There was a time he thought maybe she loved him, but with a glance over his shoulder back toward her and her team, he knew he was wrong. 

Maybe they had something in the past, but he let that go. And she moved on.


End file.
